


Watermelon Sugar High

by rig_ma_role



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aquariums, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Come Eating, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Johnny Suh is hot, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Masturbation, Summer, Summer Romance, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: It's magical. He feels the tightening of fingers on his hip every time he licks at the seam of Johnny's lips and with a bit of coaxing his mouth opens up under Mark's tongue. He tastes like watermelon and Mark takes all that sweet summery taste from Johnny's mouth.They break apart when it gets hard to breath and Mark buries his head in Johnny's neck, smelling sunshine and pool water."There you go." Johnny murmurs in his ear and chuckles, "I guess you like me just fine"
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 20
Kudos: 272





	Watermelon Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

> Written cause Harry Styles' "Watermelon Sugar" is totally a Johnmark summer song. 
> 
> This is 10K words but I feel like I rushed it. idk. 
> 
> enjoy :D
> 
> also  
> Mark is 19  
> Johnny is 23

** Watermelon Kisses **

The ice clinks and swishes back and forth in the pale-yellow depths of his lemonade. There's perspiration beading along the length of the glass and it gives Mark an open canvas to squiggle out some smiley faces on the side of the cup. He draws a few dot-eyed Smileys and, to finish it all off, a giant sad face for good measure, because right now he's not feeling all too great.

The main culprit of Mark's bad mood is the sweat that is pooling everywhere…..And by everywhere, Mark means _everywhere_ , from the top of his head all the way down to the crook of his knees and then some. It's even collecting in the dip of his thighs, making his shorts stick to him unpleasantly. It's hot and muggy and so damn uncomfortable, he just wants to rip his skin off, climb into the fridge and stay there till summer's over.

Mark slumps over the kitchen counter and chases his favorite bendy straw into his mouth to suck down the ice-cold lemonade. It's a Mrs. Lee special. Mark swears all the aunties in their neighborhood are mesmerized by it, but he knows it's just a dash of ginger beer hidden in a good amount of freshly squeezed lemon _and_ lime. And sugar, lots and lots of sugar.

He makes a note to gently persuade his mom into reducing the sweetness, the dangers of diabetes is still a thing and he'd like to survive till he's at least eighty.

Sighing bodily, Mark fiddles with the straw, plastering his bare sweaty chest on the cool marble countertop. He lets it leach out some of the heat from his body and wishes he could just die. It's probably the hottest summer in Seoul, since…..maybe forever and Mark expects it'll only get hotter each coming year. Goddamn global warming. 

He shuffles to a colder place on the counter when the spot he's in gets too hot.

"Yah, Mark Lee! you get your sticky body off my nice kitchen counter." Mrs. Lee yells rubbing at the sweat stain that Mark has left in one corner. She's in a strappy summer dress and by some great _motherly power_ isn't sweating as much.

"S' too hot" Mark mumbles, flapping his hand lifelessly, gesturing at his mom to go away. He hopes she's not in a spanking mood because the last time he messed up her kitchen he'd had a good ass whooping and consequently a sore butt for two hours. He was also twelve years old, but that's beside the point.

The summer heat is unforgiving and unrelenting and the coolness of the marble seeping into his body is the only reprieve he has. It's only made worse by the fact that he's bored out of his mind with nothing to do.

Mark slurps down the last of the lemonade and chews on the ice that's swimming in the dredges of his cup. The ice hurts his teeth but it's better than nothing. He plays around with the idea of using the ice on himself but the ones left over in his cup have melted too much (and are lemon-y) so he takes some more out of the fridge and rubs it along his arms trying to get rid of the horrid heat that's clinging onto him like a second skin.

He's surprised by a swat to his bottom. "Young man you are making a mess." His mom chides him and starts mopping up the melted ice with a paper towel.

"Maa. It's too hot." His whiney voice cracks as one of the ice cubes, he's rubbing on his chest, slips through the loose waistband of his shorts and slides into his underwear. Mark shrieks and wiggles around until it falls out the bottom. This was definitely not how he expected to be getting his first experience of Blue balls.

"That's it. I'm calling Mrs. Suh. She said we could use their pool anytime we want. So go over and swim or something." Mrs. Lee grumps watching her son disappointedly. "I'm tired of you moping around the house like a sad little mushroom"

Mark throws away the rest of the ice in his hand and turns around with a refusal on his tongue. But his mom is already on the phone chatting with their neighbor and making plans to send Mark over for a dip in their pool.

Mark likes Mrs. Suh just fine. But her own son is off at college, so she redirects all her boundless motherly affections on Mark, doting on him to such an extent he feels _uncomfortable_.

The last time he'd been over to the Suh's was about eight months ago. They'd had a small Christmas dinner and Mark's family had been invited. But his own parents had to leave for a funeral of a distant family member leaving Mark to attend the dinner by himself. With just Mr and Mrs. Suh.

Within the three hours he'd been there he was: fed every five minutes, chatted at (about his love life to his academics), pinched, coddled and babied so much that Mark vowed never to go back there alone again.

He waits for his mom to put the phone back on its cradle before whining. "But Muuumm….this is embarrassing. It's just Mr. And Mrs. Suh there and it'll be so awkward."

Mark's Mom tuts. "No buts. If it's awkward being alone just call over Donghyuck. Mrs. Suh wouldn't mind one more person over."

Mark grumbles under his breath. Bringing Hyuck over is impossible and to do so he would need enough money to buy a plane ticket and bribe Donghyuck's grandmother. Hyuck had been taken to Jeju by his parents to visit his elderly grandmother. If Mark is to be more accurate _, Hyck was dragged_ to Jeju.

Donghyuck's grandma had personally called him on the last day of high school and demanded that he come to Jeju and visit her before she fucking died . That day Mark discovered Hyuck's sharp tongue is hereditary. Hyuck had goofed up by putting the phone on speaker but there was something absurdly hilarious about hearing a sweet old grandma voice cussing Hyuck out like a seasoned sailor.

Donghyuck and Mark had made plans to spend their last summer before college in a _Hollywood young adult movie_ worthy fashion. Sneaking booze, going to the beach and spending nights under the stars in their secret spot at the N-Seoul tower, it was to be an epic summer. A last hurrah between childhood friends before going their separate ways.

But with Hyuck having to leave for Jeju their lofty plans were put on hold for an indefinite amount of time. Mark cries a little bit on the inside when he remembers that they'll be going to different universities in September and he won't be able to hang out with Hyuck every day, like they've done for the past ten years. It's not like they'll be separated by oceans and Hyuck is only moving about five hours away from him, but having spent a majority of their lives stuck together it leaves a bitter feeling to be facing such a big change. Mark fears that the distance might mess up the relationship they have now. They've never been apart for more than a month and the prospect of leading a Donghyuck-less life is quite devastating.

He lollygags around for another ten minutes but at his mother's nagging he slathers on some sunscreen, grabs his sunglasses and a towel and slips on a t-shirt for decency's sake before trudging over to the Suh household in his bright pink flip-flops. Mark hurries over to their neighbor's gate when he sees the Kim family's dog running around the street unsupervised. It's not that he doesn't like dogs, but Chihuahuas are a different kind of crazy. That much anger should not exist in such a tiny body…..he knows from real life experience of dealing with Huang Renjun from Chem lab. Mark gives a full body shudder and floors it through the garden gate into his neighbor's backyard.

Mrs. Suh sees him out of the kitchen window and comes out to greet him with a quick hug. Ushering him to the pool with a hand on his back, she promises snacks and cool drinks which Mark tries to refuse out of politeness (and the fear that she'll literally bring over half a dozen things to feed him)

"Oh it's no problem sweetie. We even have a bunch of funny little American sweets that Johnny's brought home. And there's a nice big watermelon Mr. Suh brought from the market yesterday. I know how much you love watermelon." Mrs. Suh coos pinching his cheek. "I'll cut it up for you."

Mark is slightly thrown off kilter by the pinch but more so the fact that Johnny is here. The man's been off in America for the past eight-ish years and Mark last saw him for about five minutes before Jonny got into a cab and disappeared from Mark's life. Mr. and Mrs. Suh visit him every year so, he has literally not seen or heard anything about Johnny (aside from Mrs. Suh mentioning how much she misses him) since then.

"Just watermelon is fine and…...ummmm Johnny's back?" Mark asks, his voice a little strained.

"Yes. He came back yesterday. Poor dear was so tired he fell asleep and just woke up." Mrs. Suh pouts. "I'll tell him you're here."

She hurries back inside, and leaves Mark stranded at the edge of their pool, blinking in confusion.

Johnny Suh was a salient memory for Mark. He was kind of the _first serious crush_ that eleven-year-old Mark Lee held close to his heart. He'd mostly forgotten about Johnny after the man had moved away but hearing his name and understanding that he's actually back in Korea, raises some old buried fluttery feelings in his chest.

Mark mulls over whether running back home is rude or not because he doesn't think he can face someone from his past right now. Not to be melodramatic but he feels at odds to suddenly meet with a person he'd once crushed on quite pathetically. But bailing on Mrs. Suh would be cruel. So, he strips off his t-shirt and takes a quick shower from the hose at the edge of the garden (he's not a heathen to just go in the pool covered in sweat) before jumping in.

It's cool and perfect. Mark's made the right choice. He puts his sunglasses on and floats on his back, thinking about what Johnny probably is like now.

Looking back, when Mark first developed a crush, Johnny'd been a gangly fifteen year-old, four years Mark's senior. Mark's eleven-year-old skinny self thought Johnny was the _coolest thing ever_ and followed him around like a lost puppy. Hyuck had teased him to death about how Johnny looked like every 2000s teen-mag boy with his hair covering half his face and how Mark was an absolute nerd for liking him.

Johnny was always kind and gave him head pats calling Mark _little bro_. It broke his tiny heart because he wanted to be Johnny's boyfriend. Not his little bro. But after Johnny left Korea and transferred to a high school in Chicago, Mark came to his senses and cringed for about a good month.

He was eleven and Johnny was fifteen. What was he thinking? He'd later attributed it to Johnny being a bright and vibrant personality, drawing everyone to him like moths to a flame. (The fact that moths get burnt was purposefully ignored in Mark's interpretation)

Figuring that he'd actually get some swimming in, Mark places his sunglasses on the tiled ledge and takes a few laps around the pool. He manages ten rounds and tires himself out before settling on his back and starting to float again. He can't be bothered to get his sunglasses so he screws his eyes shut and lets the sun bake him under its rays.

Mark isn't entirely aware how long he'd been drifting around when he hears the Suh's back door slide open. It's probably Mrs. Suh with the watermelon. Sure, he'd vehemently refused snacks from Mrs. Suh, but watermelon was always a welcome gift.

"I'll be out in a second auntie" he yells and rubs his eyes to handle the bright sunlight before opening them.

"I've heard that I have my mother's features, but no one's ever mistaken me for her." A deep voice which _definitely_ _isn't_ Mrs. Suh's replies.

Mark almost drowns.

He splutters and coughs and comes up from the depths of the pool and rubs the water off his eyes to find Johnny Suh standing at the edge of the pool wearing shorts and nothing else. He has a platter of sliced watermelon in hand which Mark disregards because damnnnnnn…….

Maybe Mark should have run back home when he had the chance.

Except for his warm smile, almost everything about Johnny is very different from how Mark remembers him. He's taller and buffer and looks like he could throw Mark over his shoulder and take him to his bedroom and fuck him right through the mattress without breaking a sweat.

He whimpers and sidles over to the corner of the pool, cheeks flushed and not because of the heat. Mark is meeting Johnny after eight years and the first thing he does is embarrass himself by almost drowning. Such a Mark Lee move.

"Umm 'sup." He mumbles stopping a few feet away from where Johnny's standing. The angle is odd to carry on a respectable conversation, since Mark is still in the water, so Johnny crouches down and sits at the pool edge, dropping his very nice legs into the water. He holds out the watermelon.

"Mark Lee. I see you after all these years and all you can say is 'sup?" Johnny laughs boisterously.

Mark goes redder and snatches a slice of the offered fruit and mumbles. "Well what else am I 'sposed to say?"

Johnny grins wide, takes a slice for himself and lays the platter out of splash range. "True enough. I've been good. I'm actually going to be done with uni in a couple of months. How about you?"

Ooof, small talk. Mark hates it but right now it's the only escape he has from accidentally asking Johnny if he wouldn't mind if Mark blew his dick (that seemed to be very obviously stretching out Johnny's tight swim shorts). 

Mark chews down on the watery goodness of his slice of fruit before replying. "Oh that's….uh good, I guess. And I've been doing fine. Starting college in about two months."

"For real?" Johnny exclaims. "Where did you apply to?" Johnny leans in as if Mark's education is the most important conversation he's ever had, and Mark shuffles a bit further away because he's hesitant to be pulled back into Johnny's orbit.

"Oh...SNU....for music. It's you know…I like music"

Johnny ruffles Mark's hair and beams. "That's great dude. You should totally put your all into it."

For a second Mark feels like a kid again waiting for a second of Johnny's attention and living off it for days. His eyes trail down to Johnny's abs and suddenly all feelings of being a kid are wiped from his mind. He is definitely an adult….a very horny adult. He thanks the heavens that the pool water reaches mid chest, or the inappropriate tenting of his shorts would be exposed to Johnny's eyes.

Mark coughs a bit and looks away quickly. "Umm so aren't you getting in the pool?"

"I will, in a bit. Mom's bringing over some more food to fatten us up." Johnny grins at him and stares him up and down as if gauging whether Mark needs _fattening up_.

Mark flushes strawberry red and scooches away slowly.

That was different....He draws parallels from eight years ago and compares them. The way Johnny looks at him has _changed_. Eight years ago, after teasing him, Johnny's eyes would crinkle and he'd smile with warmth. But right now Johnny's smile is anything but warm. It's more of a smirk and the look in his eyes is borderline predatory. It almost seems like an unconscious move, but Johnny bites his lower lip as he drags his eyes back up Mark's body.

And within an instant it's all back to normal. Johnny's eyes go from deep and intense back to soft and playful. He grins, "Definitely should feed you more. Cute and tiny as always Mark Lee" .

Cute and tiny….cute and tiny….Johnny is big and broad, he's cute and tiny. Mark gulps and shivers, looking down at Johnny's large shapely hands. How would it feel to have them wrap around his thighs and just lift him up and……..fuck fuck fuck...Mark's blood is pumping and he can feel his cheeks burning.

He needs to cool down. He needs water and what better way to cool off than a dunk in the pool. Without a second thought Mark ducks down into the water.

He spends a good half minute underwater and resurfaces when it gets hard to breath.

"Mark! What the hell dude?" Johnny asks, face comically distorted in surprise.

"Ahh no kind of got really hot. The Sun...it kind of burned." He struggles out a feeble excuse, wiping the pool water out of his eyes.

Thankfully Mark is saved by Mrs. Suh, juggling a giant pitcher of juice and a plate of colorful something. Mark's eyes are still out of focus from the sudden plunge into the pool. He blinks a few times and focuses on Mrs. Suh's hand, it turns out the _colorful something_ is a plate of neatly peeled and cubed mango and pineapple.

"Eat up boys. And drink so you don't get dehydrated ok? I'm going to go take a nap. Just grab anything from the kitchen if you want." Mrs. Suh places the fruit platter next to the watermelon and skips off to her afternoon nap.

Johnny pops a bright orange cube of mango into his mouth and grins before diving into the pool.

It's strange. Like the whole world has been moved an inch to the left except for Mark, a place where everything is the same but not the same….all because of Johnny. Mark huffs out three long breaths and tempers himself to act like a _normal human being_. 

The rest of the afternoon goes by in a similar fashion of swimming, fruit, awkward glances and a whole lot of very wet very hot Johnny Suh.

.

.

.

When Mark gets back home around four, his mother fusses over his reddened skin and wet hair. "You should have put more sunscreen. Aish….you look pink, like a shrimp…"

Mark attributes most of his redness to Johnny Suh and the rest to the sun. He appeases his mom by promising to put on more sunscreen before going swimming in the Suh's pool again (like that's going to happen) and sprints upstairs.

It's weird and kind of a culture shock to have Johnny back in his life. Gone is the innocent puppy love. He's riding a wave of sexual frustration after watching Johnny flex his toned body, swimming all sleek and perfect. It was like watching a shark take to water. Elegant but deadly.

Deadly to Mark and his libido that is.

He takes a quick shower washing off the chlorine smell and settles down on his bed with the chat open to Hyuck's.

> **_Morklee:_ ** _Gaaaahhhhhh, Hyuckieee help me._
> 
> **_The.one.and.only.Sun_ ** _: What you fool. I haven't got time to save you. You need to save me. Grandma ain't dying any time soon._
> 
> _She lied and made me come so she could exploit some unpaid labour._
> 
> **_Morklee_ ** _: Yikes_
> 
> **_The.one.and.only.Sun_ ** _: I've been digging up potatoes and picking tangerines for the last two days. My back's killing me._
> 
> **_Morklee :_ ** _Sucks to be you. but it sucks to be me even worse.…….Johnny Suh is back home._

Hyuck's next text comes with a surprised Pikachu meme face attached.

> **_The.one.and.only.Sun_ ** _: Seriously the Johnny Suh? The one who lived next door? The one that looked like that emo kid from Horton hears a who? The one you were obsessed with?_
> 
> **_Morklee :_ ** _Yes. I don't think we know any other Johnny Suhs. And he doesn't look like that anymore...he's hot...like for real hot._
> 
> **_The.one.and.only.Sun :_ ** _Please tell me you didn't turn back into fetus Mark who used to worship at Johnny's feet._
> 
> **_Morklee :_ ** _I did not worship Johnny_
> 
> **_The.one.and.only.Sun_ ** _: You're really going to stick to that? I mean I wasn't going to tell you this, but I know about the little Johnny shrine you had at the back of your closet when you were in your preteen years. Just be thankful that I didn't call the police on your stalker ass._

Mark snorts indignantly. He may have had a box full of Johnny's photos and one or two cutouts from the school newspaper that featured Johnny as the middle school volleyball captain that brought victory during the regionals. But it was never a shrine.

He did place some Christmas lights around a particularly hot Johnny pic…...Mark gulps…...Maybe it _was_ a shrine.

> **_Morklee :_ ** _Omfg Hyuck I had a shrine to Johnny Suh in my cupboard. What was I thinking?_
> 
> **_The.one.and.only.Sun:_ ** _Mork my dude. I ask that myself every day. also enough about you and your annoying ass. At least I'm not bored by myself over here. Grandma somehow managed to bully one of the cousins to come help out at the farm as well. But I don't think he's like a proper blood related cousin. He's adopted or something. He's from Busan and is our age. He said he has three cats even though he's like, allergic or something._

Hyuck's text is plentiful in information about his cousin, which makes Mark raise an eyebrow because Hyuck is more of a me myself and I type person and rarely talks about topics like _previously unknown cousins_. Mark had expected more whining about the suffering that Hyuck is going through and less about a cousin's cat allergies.

> **Morklee :** Is there any particular reason you are very pointedly mentioning that he's adopted?
> 
> **The.one.and.only.Sun** : Umm he's hot...and I am emphasizing that hes adopted so you can't blame me for some weird incest nonsense later on
> 
> **Morklee :** I see
> 
> **The.one.and.only.Sun :** Markus Lee!!!!!!!!!! stop being condescending. only I'm allowed to be condescending. Oh shiiiitt gtg sort pootatos into sacks. Grandma's looking real angry :(

Mark sends a middle finger emoji, a wave and a kissy face in succession before logging out of his text-app. At least Hyuck is living with some purpose, being forced to provide labor for his granny. While he's just lying in his bed still thinking of Johnny Suh.

* * *

The wood floor of his room is moderately cold. Having sufficiently cooled off his bare front Mark sighs, flips over on to his back and stares at the roof of his room. There are weird patchy spots from where he'd stuck glow stickers, only to have his mom remove them a week later because Mark freaked out in the middle of the night after seeing a creepy looking face on the glowing moon sticker. He'd screamed really loud and woken his parents, so yeah...his mom had banned putting up anything that glows from then on.

The roof needs a good coat of paint. Maybe his room too. The wall next to his bed was going to remain the same though. Covered in a mural of monochrome blue, the only vestige left of his cousin's artistry from two years ago. Taeyong is off in better places now, designing clothes for runways in Paris, Milan and all the fancy cities across all of Europe. Mark would like to keep Taeyong's art safe till he returns.

The swish of his blue bedspread tickles his temple and Mark is reminded again that he really needs to pick a different color to favor. Hyuck's repeated monologue of how blue is a sad color, echoes in his head.

Yeah well, he has lots of different blues in his room. Light and airy like the sky, deep blue like the sea and some green tinged color resembling that of peacock feathers. So, no...he isn't wallowing in sadness in his blue tinted room.

Ok maybe he is kind of wallowing in his blue tinted room......It's been two days and Mark has made various excuses to avoid going back to the Suh's. Sure, he'd be less bored and less sweaty if he chose to go and cop a swim. But Johnny Suh now exists as a living breathing human being, less than twenty feet away from Mark. He'd like to keep that distance as large as possible and staying at home seems like the best way to achieve that goal.

Mark has been holed up in his room the entire day, shirtless and in tiny boxer shorts.

Bored of staring at his patchy roof, he starts scrolling through his Instagram feed. Hyuck had posted some pictures of his _adopted_ cousin (who Mark can admit is hot) and of the farm. It looks quite serene and Hyuck has developed a nice toasty looking tan. Maybe it would have been awesome to have gone to Jeju with him.

Mark immediately takes back that thought when the next picture comes up. It's Hyuck, sweaty and grimy hauling potato sacks up a gravelly path. On second thought maybe Johnny Suh is the better option.

"Yo Mark. I asked your mom and she told me you'd be in here"

Maybe he'd rather be hauling potatoes.

Mark sits up in surprise to see Johnny leaning against his doorway, hip cocked and arms crossed. He's wearing khaki shorts and an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt with a funky print on it. Well all Hawaiian shirts have funky prints, but in Mark's mostly blue washed room, Johnny's shirt stands out like the sun. 

The lecherous gleam in Johnny's eyes as he drags his gaze across Mark's bare body is not lost on him.

"Guhhh...Johnny what…..how…"

Mark thinks there are too little clothes between the two of them combined. He needs to cover up, fast, so he fumbles around for a t-shirt and puts on the first thing his hands come across.

"Nice t-shirt" Johnny smirks.

And Mark was probably better off being naked because splashed across the front are bright pink letters declaring he's an " _Orgasm donor_ ". Fucking Hyuck and his gag gifts. What's worse is that the t-shirt is maybe two sizes too small, leaving a sliver of skin exposed.

Mark stumbles up onto his feet and shuffles around awkwardly, unsure of how to ask Johnny to leave. His mom raised him to be a polite little boy and slamming the door in Johnny's face was markedly _not_ _polite_.

Mark feels like Johnny is enjoying his discomfort a bit too much. It's evident in the way he stares and grins for an unnecessary amount of time before deciding for himself that he'd like to sit.

Johnny makes it over to Mark's bed and settles down quite comfortably.

"So you haven't been around to our place the last few days. Been kind of lonely." Johnny hums and picks up one of Mark's many pillows. And of course, out of all the pillows that Johnny could have taken, it's the _one_. The one that he slots against the skin of his thighs and humps while thinking of toned abs, large hands, muscled thighs and thick cocks . Not necessarily Johnny's…. but right now, all those fantasies have Johnny layered over them.

Mark is still awkwardly standing in his short shorts and _orgasm_ _donor_ t-shirt looking for a place to sit. His desk chair is piled up with fresh laundry and he curses at himself for not having put them away when his mom told him to. He's pretty sure this is some vindictive universe thing, showing him how there's consequences to not listening to his mother.

He could sit down on the floor but that would be too obvious, maybe the window ledge, or maybe he can stuff his laundry into his cupboard really quick and sit himself down in his desk chair.

His choices are cut down abruptly when Johnny pats the spot beside him, gesturing at Mark to take a seat. It's torturous, looking at Johnny's relaxed pose, shirt open revealing sunscreen slathered abs and his leg bent just so that his dick print is sort of visible. Mark gulps and very carefully sits down leaving room for Jesus between them.

 _The pillow_ is still in Johnny's hand. The urge to rip it away from Johnny's grasp is immense. Mark isn't nasty. He regularly changes the pillow cover after a good humping, but after last night's……..shenanigans….. he had forgotten to swap out the cover. Mark just hopes that he didn't get any cum on it.

"So Mark. You still didn't answer my question. Why haven't you been over to our place? I even had Jaehyun and Yuta over. You remember them from school, right?"

Ahh yes. Mark does remember. Jaehyun and Yuta were Johnny's closest friends before he fucked off to America. The three were like peas in a pod. Always together.

Mark liked them. They were nice to him and made him feel welcome whenever he followed after Johnny like a lost lamb. Yuta used to pick him up and call him a _skinny little thing_ before buying him ice-cream from the shop that stood across the street from the school entrance. And Jaehyun taught him to throw hoops, patting him on the back even when he barely managed to chuck one in.

He'd lost contact with them after they moved to different high schools. As far as he remembers Yuta went back to Japan.

"Wow. I didn't know they were back. I thought Yuta hyung went back home to Japan."

Johnny twiddles with the trimming on _the pillow_. "Yeah Yuta went back to Japan and Jaehyun moved like two hours away. But Yuta said he was coming to Korea for this summer and I had a month off before I have to start my last semester of uni, so we decided to meet up. The three of us, like old times."

Like old times huh? Mark really can relate, having Johnny in front of him like this and crushing on him. But is it really like the old times though? Johnny never came into his bedroom, never looked at him like this, predatory.

Mark locks his knees together and tugs his shorts down as far as he can, which is not much. There's more leg on display than is covered. 

He feels _exposed._

"So umm you have Yuta hyung and Jaehyun Hyung. There's no way you're lonely. If anyone's lonely it's me"...crap....Mark shouldn't have said that. He coughs a bit and stares very intently at the peeling corner of his Harry Potter poster. There's an ugly looking rip running across Ron Weasley's face, he should tape that up.

"Oh? You're lonely? What happened to Donghyuck? Didn't the two of you live attached at the hip together?" Johnny asks and Touches. Him. Right. At. The. Hip

Mark's brain short-circuits as he feels the tingle of finger tips running along the exposed length between his t-shirt and boxers, leaving goosebumps in its wake. What the fuck is going on.

"Guh..uh..he..um..Hyuck went to...Jeju...yes ..Jeju" Mark squeaks out pathetically and Johnny takes his hand back. There's a wicked little smirk curving at the corner of his plump lips.

"Ahh that's too bad." Johnny doesn't sound too disappointed about Hyuck not being in Seoul. "You know I thought the two of you were _together_ , you know. Little Mark and Hyuckie doing everything together."

Mark is rendered speechless. Not like he was talking much anyway.....Sure he and Hyuck have a sibling like bond. But for Johnny to have analyzed it as something else...it's suspicious.

"No Hyuck and I are just friends. We aren't….dating"

Johnny hums. "I see...then are you dating anyone else?"

 _Suspicious…_....these questions are very suspicious. Mark nervously taps at the curve of his thigh and pinches it just a bit to make sure he's not dreaming. He's kind of got the direction this conversation is going in, but it seems surreal.

"No. I'm not dating anyone."

"I see. So if you aren't dating...there must be someone you like right?" Johnny asks, his tone teasing. The little movement of the corner of his mouth, as he tilts his body towards Mark, makes him gulp.

Well there is the very obvious answer sitting next to him in all his glory.......Mark likes Johnny, but he's not fool enough to just say it out loud. It's so easy just one single word to a very loaded but seemingly innocent question... _you_.

But Mark isn't going to be spilling any deep secrets today….no sir …... "Uh...I..I…" he looks at Johnny and then looks away from the intense gaze focused on him. He feels like he's being splayed bare for Johnny to pick at and dissected. Damn his open book nature.

Johnny waits with raised eyebrows.

"No...there isn't anyone I like" he stutters out in a quiet little voice.

Johnny's laughs and leans in a bit. "Not even me?"

Oh...oh...oh goodness gracious Mark is going to melt and slither away like that nasty slime he sees all over the internet. He's going to slide away and out the door and on to a plane and just go ...get away from Johnny's gaze that's piercing through him waiting for an answer that Mark really doesn't want to voice out loud.

"N..no...Not even you" Mark says, voice catching at his throat, dry. He could use some of his mom's sugary lemonade right about now.

"Really?" Johnny practically purrs, and moves in closer. The gap Mark had set between them is shrinking rapidly. There's very little room for Jesus between them, barely for even half a Jesus.

"Umm hyung?" Mark looks away skittishly and then back again. He feels like he's getting caged in by Johnny's larger stature as he leans in closer and places one of those very large hands on Mark's bare inner thigh.

Mark's breathing speeds to sprinting levels and his heart starts pounding overtime, trying to beat it's way out of his chest.

Mark's not sure what kind of parallel universe he's fallen into but the afternoon breeze flowing in from the open window ruffling Johnny's hair artfully over his forehead, the way Johnny slides his hand up across Mark's thigh like a whisper and the way his eyes rake over Mark in honeyed fever……Mark is in love with it. It's kind of scary but a lot more exciting.

He and Hyuck may not be able to have their _young adult Hollywood movie_ summer vacation….but he and Johnny may just as well play out a torrid summer romance.

It's Mark who moves first, pouncing onto Johnny like a wild cat. He throws his arm around Johnny's neck and pulls himself in to slot their mouths together.

It's magical. Johnny's hand moves from Mark's thigh to his hip. He feels the tightening of fingers on his hip every time he licks at the seam of Johnny's lips and with a bit of coaxing his mouth opens up under Mark's tongue. He tastes like watermelon and Mark takes all that sweet summery taste from Johnny's mouth.

They break apart when it gets hard to breath and Mark buries his head in Johnny's neck, smelling sunshine and pool water.

"There you go." Johnny murmurs in his ear and chuckles, "I guess you like me just fine"

Mark is flushing red, embarrassed as hell. Johnny's hand is moving back down and curling tightly around his plush inner thigh. Mark's breath hitches.

"Is this ok?" Johnny asks trailing his fingers up closer and closer to Mark's crotch, where his dick is starting to plump. "Can I touch you here?" There's a soft little nudge to his cock by Johnny's knuckles and Mark jolts.

"Yeah. It's... it's more than ok." He whispers into Johnny's neck, leaving little smooches on the sun kissed skin.

Johnny's hand shimmies up and inside the leg hole of Mark's shorts, touching him teasingly. Mark shudders and his hand involuntarily swipes up to clutch onto Johnny's shoulder as Johnny works an expert hand across his length.

"Hyung 's good" Mark whines bucking up into Johnny's fist. With Johnny’s large hand stuffed into his shorts, the material stretches out obnoxiously and the back edge of it dig into his ass. It's definitely going to leave an imprint across the expanse of his left ass-cheek and his shorts are going to be completely ruined.

"Hmm..you like that? You like hyung's hand."

Mark can't really make a coherent response. He whines and muffles his voice against Johnny's broad shoulders, digging his teeth into the fabric of his shirt.

"You do like it. Look at you go. Going to cum like this on my hand Markie? Going to soil your little shorts?" Johnny whispers and nibbles along Mark's ear.

Fuck fuck fuck...it's too quick but he's so damn close. His stomach feels tight and his entire being just draws up ready to release. He's just on the edge, ready to tip over when….

"Mark. Honey, I'm going to the store I'll be back a bit late cause there's a bunch of letters to drop off at the post office and the only one that's open is a bit far away." Mrs. Lee's voice floats up from the living room.

Mark startles and whips his head towards his bedroom door. Holy shit….they've been doing this with the door open. What if his mom had come upstairs...shit shit and Johnny's still going, palming his dick like nothing's wrong. There's an unholy smirk on his lips and Mark knows full well that Johnny's enjoying this.

"Mark? You there? Has that boy got those darn headphones on again?" Mark hears his mom grumble.

Johnny twists his wrist just so and Mark almost wails, very loudly. "Markie, you better tell your mom something. Or else she's going to come up here and find us in a very….. _compromising_ situation"

"Damn you Hyung. " Mark cusses and then turns his head towards the door. "Yeah....I..heard you... maa...ahh." Johnny chooses this time to bite softly at Mark's shoulder and tighten his grip. "Fuck, hyung, stop" Mark whispers but Johnny refuses to relent.

"Ok then. I'm locking the door on my way out. Just let Johnny out when he wants to go back home" Mrs. Lee yells back. Mark hears the jingle of her key and then the slam of the car door.

Mark doesn't breathe easy until he hears his mom's car pull out of the driveway and finally, he moans loud and salacious.

"Fuck hyung….I'm close...I can't…..believe ...yo…. ooohhhh" and he cums on Johnny's hand arching his back gracefully.

Johnny works Mark through his orgasm and then brings his soiled hand up to his mouth. Mark watches with bated breath as Johnny sticks out his tongue and licks.

"Tastes...sweet." he smirks and holds out his hand to Mark. "Clean it up for me."

And Mark just can't say no. He takes Johnny's wrist in both his hands and licks along his palm and sucks his fingers one by one until everything is cleaned up.

Johnny's eyes are blown wide as he watches Mark slurp up the last of his own come. He dips a finger inside Mark's mouth and presses on his tongue, rubbing along the center. It's sensitive and Mark feels little sparks dancing along his tongue.

And minutes pass with Mark just sitting with his mouth hanging open, letting Johnny trace his tongue, his teeth and sometimes just all the way into his throat. Mark gags the first few times, but it gets better. He marvels at how he feels more….just more intensely, more sensually. It tingles and sends electric sparks down his body, making his toes curl delightfully.

Johnny hums satisfied and Mark is sure he's going to get his mouth fucked. And oh….that is the dream...to just sit there and let Johnny use him. He can still feel the wetness in his boxers and his dick starts twitching again, ready for another round. For anything.

Johnny smirks and takes his fingers back dragging out a string of saliva. Mark whines and tries to steal Johnny's fingers back into his mouth but gets a quick kiss in return.

"Markie. Sweetie, can you pull off your shorts for me?" Johnny asks sweetly tugging at the wet boxers.

"What...why? Don't you want to fuck my mouth?"

Johnny smiles widely and pats his cheek. "Next time. But right now, I want to feel these gorgeous thighs. Can I fuck your thighs, pretty?"

Mark nods enthusiastically. Anything. He's ready to do anything for Johnny and a promise of _next time_. He pulls off his t-shirt and throws it on to the floor. His wet shorts follow the same trajectory.

If Johnny's going to fuck Mark's thighs, he's going to need lube. And last time he'd used it he had dropped it down the side of his bed. Mark leans over, with his ass in the air, and rummages around the dark depths of the space between his bed and the wall and his hand finally comes across the round bottle.

He's startled by a slap on his ass courtesy of Johnny and blushes. "God you have a pretty ass." Johnny coos and squeezes what he can get hold of.

Mark shyly hands over the bottle and waits for Johnny to start stripping. He was going position himself on to his hands and knees and wait for Johnny to slather him up and fuck his thighs, but he can't bear to miss the sight of Johnny being released from the confines of his pants.

But Johnny just sits there. Not moving.

Mark cocks his head to the side in question.

"Take my pants off for me Markie'' and Mark is on Johnny's belt at the speed of light. He drags it out of its loops with a loud _whoosh_ and flings it over his shoulder in excitement. Two buttons undone, next the zipper and finally Johnny's underwear.

And there it is. Johnny's cock, thick and long. Mark compares it to all the ones he's seen before on screen and concludes that Johnny's dick is indeed porn worthy. It bounces out of his shorts and smacks across his stomach, leaving a slick line of pre-come glistening on Johnny's abs. Mark wants to put it in his mouth.

He's never done it before. And doesn't know what to expect….but he wants to put it in his mouth.

Johnny looks at him mischievously and grasps his cock the base, holding it out to Mark like a gift. "Oh Markie, you're just gagging for a taste aren't you. Just a bit then but not too much or I'll blow. I'd like to have a go at your thighs, and I don't want to cum before that."

Mark nods and lowers his head down slowly. Bit by bit he puts as much of it as he can into his mouth. It doesn't really taste too much like anything, mostly skin and a tiny hint of bitterness from the pre-come. But it's warm and feels silky and Mark is kind of curious what it feels like to gag on it. Just live out his wild fantasies using Johnny's cock.

Mark sucks for a while and feels pretty accomplished when Johnny moans and slides a hand into his hair. He's about to go lower when Johnny gently pulls him off. "On fours baby. I can’t hold out much longer."

Mark wordlessly shuffles on to his knees and places his hands securely on the bed, holding himself up. He spreads his legs a bit and lets Johnny slather on lube between his thighs and under his balls.

He feels sexy, having Johnny touch him like this.

Mark vibrates with excitement, holding his position, waiting for Johnny to slip his shorts down to his knees and get behind him. "Okay Markie, close your thighs together, tight for me"

 _Finally,_ he thinks and lets out a shaky breath squeezing his legs together as tight as he can make it. Johnny pushes his cock in through the slick mess and groans.

"Fuck it's perfect. God…. feels good."

He takes hold of Mark's slim hips and starts thrusting, making the lube squelch obscenely. It's a weird sensation. Mark feels the drag of Johnny's cock against his balls and thighs and it makes the blood flow back into his own dick. It's dizzying knowing that Johnny Suh is behind Mark, fucking himself into his thighs holding his hips with a bruising grip that's bound to leave a few marks. The lewd slapping sound of Johnny's hips meeting his ass echo in his ears along with the low little grunts that leave Johnny's mouth.

"Oh God Mark so fucking tight. You've got the best thighs I've ever seen" Johnny groans. Mark preens at the praise. He _does_ have pretty great thighs.

Mark's hard again and just the drag of Johnny's cock on him is not enough to make him come. It's a struggle trying to lift his hand up to grab at his own dick. The force with which Johnny's sliding in between his legs shunts him forward, requiring leverage if Mark plans to keep his torso up. Johnny sees his effort and curls his own hand around Mark's smaller one.

"Are you going to come again Markie. You like this…….me fucking your pretty thighs. Does it make you wish I was inside you?"

Mark keens and presses his legs together, tighter. He hears Johnny breath raggedly in his neck. "Fuck you're perfect Markie. Made for me."

"Hyung are you going to come?" Mark asks, panting. He's close and about to come a second time but Johnny hasn't come at all. He wants Johnny to blow his load and paint it all over his ass and thighs.

"Yeah Mark. I'm so close. Where do you want me?"

"Just everywhere... hyung….make a mess. Please" Mark whimpers and Johnny tugs at his dick a few more times and Mark comes again. Johnny follows soon after and following Mark's wish he shoots his load across Mark's thighs and ass. He rubs it into Mark's skin and gives a final smack to his ass.

"You're so pretty Mark Lee"

Mark flops on to the bed, not caring that he's basically staining it with Johnny's cum and smiles beatifically. He opens his arms to let Johnny's crawl into them like an overgrown puppy and bury his face in Mark's chest.

"So that happened" Mark says noncommittally, running a hand through Johnny's hair. Johnny hums in satisfaction and Mark would like to change his earlier assessment on what kind of animal Johnny should be compared to. If anything, he's quite cat-like basking in the afterglow of a good fuck, almost as if he'd start purring in a bit.

"Yes, it did. You aren't weirded out by this or anything right?" Johnny opens a curious eye and looks up at him. His arms that are curled around Mark tighten a bit possessively.

"Hyung. Kind of too late to be asking me that, but hell no. This is a bit like a dream come true to be honest." Mark says scritching at Johnny's scalp.

Mark feels Johnny laughs bodily. "Yeah well it's a dream come true for me too."

Mark props himself up on his elbows, eyes wide. "For real Hyung?"

"Yes for real Mark. Now let's go take a shower and throw these sheets in the wash, else all this cum is going to stain everything…..like your pillow."

Mark gasps ….well fuck.

* * *

** Sugar Coated Promises **

For someone who's come back to Korea to visit Jaehyun and Yuta, Johnny is spending very little time with them and whole lot of time with Mark.

Not that he's complaining.

Within the last three weeks, they'd been to the movies a handful of times, swam in the Suh's pool, enjoyed ice cream at almost every ice-cream store within a three miles radius of their houses and even made a day trip to Seoul forest, where Jonny had photographed Mark with the luscious green background.

And they had fucked….....a lot.

The first time Johnny had taken him completely, it was in Johnny's room. Mark was beyond thankful that the Suh's and his own parents went over to the Kim family's ' _parents only barbeque_ '....which was code for grownups getting together and gossiping about their kids while sipping on beer and munching on grade-A grilled beef.

The two of them had taken the opportunity granted and snuck into Johnny's room with condoms and lube. That day Mark had been laid down on Johnny's bed and licked, sucked and fucked quite thoroughly. He'd come so many times over the three-hour period where Johnny fucked him into deliriousness in every position he could think of.

Mark wonders if any other person will be able to hold a candle to how well Johnny plays him like his favorite piano, hitting all the right keys and bringing Mark to crescendo many times over. Every time he writhes in ecstasy splayed out on Johnny's bed (or his own), he thinks that he'd been ruined for all other men.

They talk a lot. Everything from what ice-cream flavor is best to what do you think happens to us after we die? But for all that had happened for the last three weeks, they still haven't _talked_ about what they were doing. What happens after?

Johnny showers Mark with so much affection and attention that he has no idea how he's going to survive after he leaves in two weeks, back to the states, back to whatever life he'd built there for the past eight years.

Mark thinks about it a lot. When he's lounging on the Suh's pool chairs chugging down juice till his body is saturated with watermelon. He thinks about it when he's walking hand in hand with Johnny along Han-gang watching the odd little ducks gobble up bread like mini vacuums. He thinks about it when he's lying between Johnny's legs as he has Johnny's cock lodged halfway down his throat.

He thinks of it….but doesn't really say anything about it.

Is this it? Just a torrid summer romance like he'd predicted in the beginning. A little sun, fun and then back to business in September?

Mark has little hope for a proper relationship. How could he? They lead very different lives on two different continents, and he has no clue who might be waiting back in Chicago for Johnny to come back home. He doesn't think Johnny's a jerk who is cheating on anyone, but with how perfect Johnny is, there's bound to be some hot beautiful babe waiting for him. And nerdy little Mark Lee couldn't possibly hold him down for the rest of his life.

Mark thinks about it a lot but comes to the conclusion that thinking about it is just going to ruin what time he has left with Johnny. So, he boxes all the bad feelings up and stores it away in a dark corner of his mind.

.

.

.

When Mark finally gets to meet Yuta and Jaehyun he feels like he's still that skinny kid. Yuta picks him up and yells about how tiny he is but tags on that he's filled out and became hot.

Johnny smacks him upside the head for that.

"What it's true." Yuta whines and pouts. "Mark got hot. You got hot. Jaehyun got hot. Everyone got hot." Yuta says sagely and nods his head.

Jaehyun is less physical about his affections but it's equally warm and familiar. He smiles, flashing his dimples at Mark and pats him on the head. "Good to see you Mark. Johnny's been monopolizing you for the last couple of weeks huh?" Jaehyun grins mischievously at the man in question.

Mark isn't sure _how much_ Jaehyun and Yuta know….but they seem to _know_.

"Alright alright, that's enough, leave him alone." Johnny grumbles and slides a possessive hand around Mark's shoulders.

"Selfish bastard" Yuta huffs and stalks over to the car. "I assume you want Mark in shotgun. So, me and Jaehyun will take the back seat."

Johnny had been a bit scandalized when he learnt that Mark hasn't ever been to an aquarium. And since he hasn't spent as much time with Yuta and Jaehyun, they made plans to visit the aquarium over at the Coex. A Wednesday afternoon was selected to avoid the summer crowds and Johnny borrowed Mr. Suh's Volvo to haul them all to the Coex mall. Mark slides into the car and sits with his feet crossed, a little high strung. He's too nervous to freely be himself, now that Yuta and Jaehyun are with them. He'd very much like to have Johnny's hand on his thigh as Johnny coolly drives through the streets of Seoul.

He knows he's feeding into the summer romance movie trope, but imagining Johnny driving him to the beach and kissing him at sunset makes his heart fuzzy with warmth.

"Ohh this place hasn't changed much from when I was last here." Yuta comments, staring out the window. "There's a few new buildings but nothing too drastically different. Oh my goodness is that Jungwoo from school?" He screeches pointing at an electronic billboard advertising some kind of skin care product. A 10-foot Kim Jungwoo greets them in 4k glory with a giant smile, holding a tube of night cream.

"Oh yeah...he got scouted by an agency" Mark nods. "He's even been in a few dramas" Jungwoo had been one of the few from their school days that had gone on to the celebrity life. He'd started off in a few small dramas and recently landed a role in a prime time. Mark watched it religiously when it aired, both to support his school friend and also because the lead actor was quite handsome.

"Woah really? Which ones? Send me a list later or something. I'll watch them when I have a chance." Yuta exclaims, smacking a hand excitedly on the car seat, only to get yelled at by Johnny for jostling his seat.

Most of the trip to the Coex is filled with questions from Yuta about the rest of Mark's friends. Mark gets more comfortable with replying and even asks a few questions back. Yuta, much like Johnny, is in his last semester of uni and Jaehyun is slowly working his way towards joining his dad's business.

Mark occasionally sneaks a look over and appreciates the view. Johnny with a single hand on the wheel and the other settled on the center console, as if reaching towards Mark. The soft peach hue of Johnny's shirt makes his skin glow and the dark wash jeans stretch over the curve of his thigh. He's so gorgeous. There's no other word to describe him. 

Mark wants to stare at him forever but also not. He turns to look out the window and watch the city zoom by.

They find parking with little difficulty and clamber out into the summer afternoon. Johnny splurges for everyone's tickets and makes Jaehyun and Yuta promise to buy them food after. Mark is let off the hook, even though he tried his hardest to pay for his own ticket, but Johnny just leans down to whisper that he can pay him with a kiss and Mark blushes bright red. He feels spoiled.

They enter through the tunnel of glass and look up in wonder at the plethora of fish swimming about aimlessly. It's calming, being surrounded by this imitation of the sea. Mark feels like he could float away with all the pretty little fish. He wants to hold Johnny's hand but being out in a public place like this makes him self-conscious. Nobody would say anything, he's sure, but even then, the possibility of being called out for holding another boy's hand prickles at the back of his neck.

Mark walks as humanly close to Johnny as possible and knocks his hand against Johnny's ever so often. He thinks Johnny gets it, the need to touch.

Yuta and Jaehyun picking up on the atmosphere keep a few good meters between them, running off to look at the sharks.

"Here, take a look at this dude" Johnny smiles pointing at a very friendly looking stingray. It presses its face against the glass and makes a smiley face. "He's happy to see you Mark Lee."

"That's kind of corny hyung," Mark laughs. The stingray flaps his fins and swims off to smile at other visitors.

They move further into the tunnel and come across the smaller fish. It's a rainbow of colors flapping and floating all around them. It's beautiful and Mark thinks he'd like to ask Taeyong to paint an aquarium mural on his wall next time. He sees a cute little pair of sea-horses swimming with their tails intertwined and suddenly wants to hold Johnny's hand, really badly. If this is the last couple of weeks with Johnny, he wants to make the best out of this situation.

Tears prickle at his eyes. God damnit, he was doing so well. Keeping his emotions in check, but the damn seahorses made him feel things.

Mark stares through the glass and spots a few colorful fish teeming around a coral. It's fine…..It's fine, he knew that Johnny's going to go back soon and he'd made peace with it.

Except not really.

He tries to name all the colors of the different fish in hopes of calming himself down enough, so he won't be full out sobbing like a baby. Pale red, light blue, a puke looking yellow and orange like Nemo.

"Mark, you are thinking very loudly you know."

"What's that even supposed to mean hyung?" he asks, placing a hand on the glass, resolutely not looking at Johnny cause he thinks there are a few tears in his eyes, hanging on just waiting to fall.

He hears Johnny's sigh. "I knew I should have talked with you before, but it was kind of odd to broach the subject and I hadn't really made up my mind...."

Shit this is it...Johnny's going to put Mark in his place and remind him of how he's just a fling.

Mark braces himself because it's the only thing he can do. Running away just so he doesn't have to hear it is childish and better now than later. He'll at least have some nice fish to look at to make the pain go away.

"Mark, I'm coming back to Korea after my final semester is over"

And…. wait…. _what_??

Mark whips his head around and sees Johnny smiling like a fool. "I'm serious about us. I know I should have said something earlier and I know that you've been kind of on edge at times. But you never really asked me either, about where this was going"

Mark just continues to stare...because what? Johnny had never really said anything, and Mark had just assumed...and oh...they are horrible at communicating.

Johnny laughs at Mark's confused scowl and pulls at his elbow. "Come on let's go to the big room with the wall of fish. It's darker and I want to hold your hand"

Mark lets himself be dragged over to the giant room that's dimmed so that only the low blue glow of the wall of water illuminates it. It's lovely and kind of otherworldly.

Johnny leads him to an empty spot and sits him down on the carpeted floor.

"So...I really should have told you, I'm moving back round next December or January."

"I see."

"And I know we haven't really talked about it, but we are boyfriends." Johnny says and takes Mark's hand into his. The heat is non-existent in the aquarium and Mark distinctly feels the warmth of Johnny's palm seeping into his.

It's nice.

"Okay."

Johnny stills, troubled. "Is that all you have to say?"

Mark feels tears finally pour down his cheeks and he is ever so thankful that the room is dark. He's relieved. Mark cannot believe the stress that had been unknowingly building up in his head at the thought that Johnny would leave him. It wasn't just some stupid teenage crush anymore because within three weeks Mark had gone and fallen in love. And wasn't it just so easy. Johnny makes it so damn easy to just love him. Be in love with him.

"I….I'm so happy hyung, I don't know what to say."

Johnny strokes his arm and hums. " That's fine I think I better explain myself anyway"

Ahh..so there is an explanation.

"I didn't just come back because Yuta was coming to Korea. That was kind of a bonus. I came back because I wanted to make up my mind on whether I wanted to stay in the states or come back home."

Johnny pauses and buries his head in Mark's hair. "It's not that Chicago wasn't great, or that I hate it there or anything like that. But I miss it here. I started to miss being here, I'm not exactly sure when."

"What made you decide that you want to stay?" Mark mumbles into Johnny's neck.

"Do you really have to ask that Mark?" Johnny chuckles.

"Yes, I want to hear you say it."

Johnny kisses the top of his head. "You, of course. I came back expecting to see that awkward cute little Mark from back then, but you had changed so much. And it feels cheesy to say something like I was in love at first sight, but you did make my heart skip a beat when I saw you Mark Lee."

Mark winds his arms around Johnny's midriff and tightens his grip. "You're so corny hyung"

Johnny laughs " Yes you've mentioned that earlier as well but it's true. I'm not going to blurt out that _I love you_ or anything right away but of all the people that I've met no one's really made an impression on me as you have. And I don't want to stay in Chicago if it means you aren't there."

"It's okay if you don't love me yet hyung, I can wait"

Mark turns back to the wall of water trapped behind glass and thinks that maybe blue isn't really all that bad. In his heart it isn't a color of sadness but something new and exciting. And for a warmer color Johnny can be the bright orange to his blue.

Maybe he's weird but it feels right, sitting curled up next to Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> This story line felt rushed idk cries...  
> (Also..... I started a Johnmark chaptered fic if y'alls want to check it out...... or something)


End file.
